Foofur the Video Game
This Video Game Idea is a 3-D Platform-Game, where You play as Foofur or one of His friends. Foofur Adventures These Adventures focus on Foofur. # Isle be There - Help Foofur save His friends from the Native Cats in a Caribbean Island. # Home-Cooked Foofur - Help Foofur get ingredients in the town to make home-cooked meals for His friends. but avoid Vinnie and His Cat Pack. and be extra careful that You don't encounter Burt! # Dog Food Fight - Help Foofur best His opponents in the dog-food eating contest, by eating as much food as possible in each phase. try not to have Foofur eat too much in a haste, or He'll vomit, resulting in disqualification. # Sleepwalking the Dog - Help Foofur guide a sleeping Dolly out of harm's way in the town, and make sure She doesn't wake up. and don't encounter Burt either. Rocki Adventures These Adventures focus on Rocki. # Paintball Panic - Guide Rocki through the hedge maze, rescue Her friends from the Paintball hunters, and get them safe and clean to the Willowby Dog show. # Hide and Sneak - Help Rocki get to the Movie Studio to have a movie role alongside Norris, while avoiding the Bowser Busters. # Sewer or Later - Guide Rocki through the sewer system and help Her locate Vincent, while avoiding the Rat Brothers, and at the end, facing Big Boombah. Fencer Adventures These Escapades are about Fencer. # Hot, Swarm, or Cold - Help Fencer keep the Cat Pack from invading Foofur's Mansion. keep Them out, or You'll be forced to fight them to keep Them out. after dealing with four of the members one by one, You'll face Vinnie. beat Him, and the others will retreat. # Japan Japes - Guide Fencer through Japan to reach the Airport, and at the same time, avoid being spotted by Japan's notorious Neko Shinobi. # Now Museum, Now You Don't - In the Museum, help Fencer deal with three Dangerous Dobermans, and save Cleo from the lead Doberman. Louis and Annabell Adventures These Ordeals stars Louis or Annabell. # Into the Fire - Help Louis save His friends from a Forest Fire Maze and get them high enough to summon the firefighters within 7 minutes.. # In the Pound and Out: Guide Annabell through the Dog pound to free the puppies and then Louis, escape within 6 minutes. along the way, avoid the alarms and surveillance cameras. Fritz-Carlos and Hazel Adventures These Levels focus on Fritz Carlos or Hazel. # Pound-Bound - Help Hazel rescue Fritz-Carlos by jumping on cars and trucks to the Bowser Busters Truck before 4 minutes expires, and make sure Your jumps don't cause Her to hit the pavement. # Hodge Podge Lodge - Help Fritz Carlos get to the Hodge Podge Lodge by jumping on the trucks leading to Their destination, but, You'll have to start over if any truck You're on goes the wrong way. Unlockables Attires * Foofur's Attires - * Rocki's Attires - * Fencer's Attires - * Louis and Annabell's Attires - * Fritz-Carlos and Hazel's Attires - Category:Fan Video Game Ideas Category:Fanbase